Life on fire
by choup37
Summary: AU 1.11 'Combat'. Gwen ne supporte plus la tension et les mensonges entre elle et Rhys. Elle décide d'y mettre un terme, et ce même si cela lui brise le cœur. Elle aurait simplement souhaité ne pas le faire au restaurant.


_**C'est une première pour moi: écrire du point de vue de Gwen. J'ai une relation compliquée avec ce personnage, qui est devenue venineuse quant elle a retconné Rhys. J'aurai souhaité qu'elle fasse les choses justement, pour elle et lui. Je lui ai toujours pardonné sa liaison, mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas simplement rompu?**_

 _ **Gwen est un personnage qui attire beaucoup de haine: que les haters soient avertis, je ne les tolèrerai pas.**_

 _ **En espérant avoir rendu justement nos Gallois!**_

* * *

 _ **Life on fire**_

* * *

Gwen Cooper avait toujours pensé se satisfaire d'une vie ordinaire.

Un petit-ami adorable, un appartement, son job au commissariat, surement une promotion d'ici quelques années. Peut-être un bébé ou deux, une robe blanche dans laquelle Rhys la ferait tournoyer.

Une vie banale, certes, mais n'était-ce pas la plus magnifique des aventures ?

Et puis Torchwood avait débarqué. Gwen n'avait pas tellement réfléchi en s'engageant, bien trop choquée des derniers évènements. La mort du capitaine Harkness tournait en boucle dans son esprit, accompagnée de milliers de questions sur le comment de sa résurrection et les aliens rodant dans les rues de sa ville.

Entre autre.

Presque sept mois après, Gwen n'avait obtenu quasiment aucune réponse à la plupart de ces interrogations. Au contraire, ces dernières avaient augmenté, mixées à beaucoup de fatigue et d'amertume. Combattre les aliens venus envahir sa planète n'était pas une partie de plaisir, elle s'en doutait bien en signant, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était la perte progressive de contact avec la réalité.

Il y avait Torchwood, et puis il y avait le monde réel.

Ses collègues l'avaient pourtant prévenue à son arrivée, mais la jeune femme s'était tout de même jetée dans l'aventure, déterminée à conserver en parallèle une vie privée.

Une liaison et un crush incontrôlé plus tard, Gwen révisait cruellement ce vœu pieux. Assise au restaurant en face de Rhys – son petit-ami, l'amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle était sensée vouloir épouser, bon Dieu ! - elle s'ennuyait mortellement.

Qu'avait-elle à reprocher à Rhys, excepté de ne plus être ce qu'elle désirait? Gwen l'aimait sincèrement. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis des années et avaient construit une relation solide, basée sur la confiance et la tendresse. Leur vie avait toujours été relativement tranquille, et jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant, Gwen en était parfaitement heureuse.

Mais comme tous les employés de Torchwood, elle avait changé. En bien, en mal, peu importait, au final : elle n'était plus la même qu'à son arrivée. Ce n'était pas que de simples mots : la jeune policière s'était métamorphosée, se durcissant pour survivre devant l'horreur malgré sa lutte constante pour demeurer la même personne.

Il ne s'agissait pas que des cannibales : ces monstres avaient simplement été l'élément déclencheur, après des semaines de missions toutes plus rudes les unes que les autres. C'était l'ensemble: Gwen était une ancienne flic, elle était habituée aux bagarres et au sang. Mais Torchwood, Torchwood élevait l'enfer à un tout autre niveau. La violence était essentiellement psychologique, s'infiltrant lentement dans chaque parcelle de votre corps sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez trop cassé pour être réparé.

Gwen ne pouvait pas imposer cela à Rhys. Il méritait mieux, mieux que ses mensonges et sa rage et son sentiment de plus en plus constant d'impuissance. Elle avait déjà fait bien trop de dégâts : la confiance était abimée, presque brisée. Leur couple battait de l'aile, inutile de le nier.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?_

Gwen sursauta, tirée brusquement de ses pensées : Rhys la fixait, clairement irrité. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait encore fait? Être ailleurs. Shit. Cela devenait une habitude; elle ne parvenait même plus à faire croire qu'elle écoutait son propre compagnon.

Devant elle, l'intéressé tempêtait, son amertume éclatant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Gwen lâcha une longue bouffée d'air.

Cela avait assez duré.

 _-Je suis désolée._

Elle l'avait coupé sans même s'en rendre compte, sa voix sourde alors que son cœur se brisait devant la décision évidente à prendre. Pour elle, pour Rhys. Parce qu'ils méritaient mieux tous les deux.

 _-Je ne suis plus là. Je n'y arrive plus. J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment, Rhys, mais je suis épuisée de prétendre. Tu mérites mieux. Je mérite mieux._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?_

 _-Tout! Tout, Rhys!_ Elle avait haussé la voix, irritée qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. _L'autre jour, à Noël,_ ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus posé, tentant de lui faire comprendre, _tu m'as dit que je te mentais trop facilement. Que ça te faisait peur._

Le regard de son petit-ami se durcit davantage; il hocha la tête.

 _-Tu avais raison. Je me fais peur moi-même; je ne me reconnais plus, Rhys. Quand je me lève le matin – si je me lève, si je n'ai pas passé la nuit dehors, et admettons-le, c'est le cas les trois-quarts du temps – quand je me lève le matin, que je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne sais pas qui je vois. La Gwen du boulot, ou celle qui dort avec toi. Mon job..._

Elle ferma les yeux. Rhys l'écoutait attentivement à présent, ses yeux rivés sur elle.

 _-Cela prend aux tripes. Tout le temps. Quand j'ai commencé, mon boss.. Jack_ – sa voix s'adoucit au prénom, une lueur différente brillant dans ses yeux, et damnit, Rhys l'avait noté, elle pouvait le voir à son expression meurtrie – _Jack m'a dit de tout faire pour garder une vie privée. Que ce serait terriblement dur, mais que je devais m'y accrocher. Et je ne comprenais pas en quoi ce serait un problème, alors j'ai juste haussé les épaules._

 _-Mais tu n'as pas réussi_ , murmura Rhys. _Tu es tout le temps absente, sans explication, sans message... Quand tu étais flic, tes horaires bougeaient tout le temps, mais au moins, je savais que tu récupèrerais tes heures à un moment donné. Je savais que je te verrais! Mais maintenant.. tu n'es plus là, Gwennie. Je t'ai perdue, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !_

Son poing s'écrasa sur la table sous le poids de sa frustration.

 _-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? Manqué un truc? Je fais tout pour t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles, Gwen!_

 _-C'est ce que je fais! Te parler!_ s'exclama-t-elle, sa colère évidente. _Damnit, Rhys, c'est moi, Gwen, ici et maintenant ! Et je te parle !_

 _-Pas la peine d'hurler !_

 _-Tu n'écoutes rien !_ _Tu te plains de ne pas savoir, mais quand je te dis, tu n'entends pas ! Rhys sait toujours tout, sauf quand il faut écouter !_ grogna-t-elle, frustrée.

 _-Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire avant ! Tu me disais tout !_

 _-Oui hé bien je ne peux plus ! Je n'ai pas le droit !_

 _-Pas le droit?_ Rhys baissa la voix, conscient des regards qu'ils attiraient. _Pas le droit?_ siffla-t-il. _À ton petit-ami ?_

 _-Non! Ni toi, ni mes parents, ni personne!_ Gwen laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains. _Personne_ , souffla-t-elle.

Le silence tomba.

 _-Tu ne travailles pas dans l'administration, hein ?_

La voix de Rhys était sourde.

 _-Non,_ murmura-t-elle très bas, admettant enfin la vérité après presque six mois de mensonges, et mon Dieu, cela faisait tellement de bien. _Non, pas du tout._

 _-Je le savais,_ grogna Rhys _. Je le savais ! On ne bosse pas dans l'administration avec des horaires pareils ! Et tes blessures! Tes regards! Comme si je ne voyais rien! Prend-moi pour un con!_

 _-Je ne te prends pas pour un con, Rhys_ , répliqua-t-elle, peinée de le voir si blessé. _Je ne te parlerai pas, sinon. Et pour te répondre, parce que je te connais, non, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Et je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée,_ insista-t-elle. _J'ai fait un serment, Rhys._

 _-Tu me fais peur, Gwen ! Dans quoi tu t'es engagée ?_

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre. Dans quoi s'était-elle engagée? Il n'existait pas de réponse crédible, à moins de tout dire, et ce n'était juste pas possible. Rhys ne la croirait jamais, et pire que cela, Jack la tuerait.

À la place, elle secoua la tête, et déclara :

 _-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que cela m'a changée. Profondément. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as rencontrée, Rhys. Je me suis durcie, j'ai vu des choses horribles, bien pires que quand j'étais flic. Et je ne peux pas t'en parler, et cela me rend malade, parce que cela nous sépare, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela!_ s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel, sa voix tremblante. _Tu m'échappes, et je m'éloigne, et c'est de pire en pire ! Je ne peux plus faire de différence entre mon job et la vraie vie, parce que les deux sont trop liés. Je l'adore, Rhys, ce job, vraiment, je m'y éclate comme jamais. Ce que je vois, ce que je fais.. C'est indescriptible. L'adrénaline qu'on ressent, l'excitation …_ Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres. _Je n'en changerai pour rien au monde._

 _-Même si ça te rend dure? Égoiste ? Aveugle ?_

Gwen déglutit. L'attaque était méritée. Au lieu de répondre directement, elle ajouta :

 _-Même si je voulais partir, je ne pourrai pas. On ne quitte pas ce job, pas une fois qu'on est dedans._

 _-Conneries ! On peut toujours partir !_

 _-Non, Rhys, on ne peut pas,_ répliqua-t-elle d'une voix bien trop calme. _Pas celui-là. Une fois que tu y es, c'est pour de bon. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois le subir._

 _-Est-ce que tu veux rompre, Gwen ?_

La voix de Rhys tremblait également, à présent. La jeune femme le fixa, ses larmes à peine contenues. Il était inutile de parler d'Owen, elle avait fait déjà suffisamment de mal. Rhys ne méritait pas d'être davantage brisé.

C'était ce qui arrivait, quand vous rejoigniez Torchwood. Vous finissiez irrémédiablement seul.

 _-Non. Je t'aime. Mais cela ne fonctionne plus et je ne veux pas qu'on souffre davantage._

 _-Damnit, Gwen !_ cria son compagnon, blême. _Ce putain de job vaut davantage pour toi que nous deux ? Tout ce qu'on a ?_

 _-Cela fait des mois que l'on n'a plus rien, Rhys,_ murmura-t-elle. _Bien plus longtemps que tu ne penses._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Gwen?_ insista-t-il alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

 _-Je t'aime, Rhys, et c'est pour cela que je te laisse partir,_ murmura-t-elle. _Pour que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer sans contrainte. Je suis désolée.._

 _-Tu ne peux pas le penser ! Comment oses-tu choisir pour moi?!_ crisa ce dernier.

Avant que Gwen n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le bruit d'une course-poursuite lui fit tourner la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Jack, la chemise déchirée et le torse en sang, clairement essoufflé. Les yeux du capitaine s'illuminèrent en l'apercevant, et il courut vers elle.

Sans même réfléchir, Gwen se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

 _-Jack ! Ça va ?_

 _-Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai attrapé cette saleté ! Je vous l'emprunte,_ s'excusa l'immortel auprès d'un Rhys livide.

 _-C'est lui ? Jack ? Ton boss ?_

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, avant de tourner la tête vers Gwen. Génial. Vraiment génial. Elle n'allait pas échapper à une conversation passionnante. Secouant la tête, la brune repoussa la question silencieuse de Jack :

 _-Laisse tomber. Je dois y aller,_ ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Rhys qui se leva précipitamment.

 _-Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Pas encore ! Gwen,_ supplia-t-il.

 _-C'est exactement pour cela que je dois partir,_ murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner. _Je suis désolée, Rhys._

 _-Gwen ! Gwen !_

Mais déjà celle-ci s'éloignait avec Jack, le regard de celui-ci indiquant des moments forts peu agréables à venir. Elle secoua la tête, enfermant ses pensées sombres pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Elle aurait toujours le temps de penser aux conséquences plus tard.


End file.
